


Morning

by dupli



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, POV First Person, Selfshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: I DESTROY MY OWN CAREER IN 139 WORDS (NOT CLICKBAIT)(btw its in my s/i's pov)
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I DESTROY MY OWN CAREER IN 139 WORDS (NOT CLICKBAIT)
> 
> (btw its in my s/i's pov)

The soft morning breeze filled the room. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Just a few more minutes..

He wasn’t even awake. Which was unlike him. Normally he would wake up before me.

I didn’t mind that. That just gave me more time to snuggle up in his arms.

I admire his presence. But that on it’s own is an understatement. After all, we’ve been married for a couple of weeks. I adore having him around.. It makes me feel safe.

I love him so much.. And if I am being completely honest. I wouldn’t trade him for the world. Even if I were offered all the things I ever wanted. I’d choose him. Every single time.

It’s the simple things, like laying in bed with him that makes me love him a little more with each day.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise to make actually good stories just let me shove this out the door before we get into the interesting fics (aka more epic gamer ssbu stuff)
> 
> thanks for reading my rushed garbage


End file.
